Karsutha
by Illyandria V
Summary: the olympians hold a festival every four years with their chosen. xena/ares gabrielle/joxer finally finished september 3, 2000


Title: Karsutha  
  
Author: Illyandria Salara Valassiah  
  
Disclaimer: All characters that appear in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess are legally owned by MCA, Universal, and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
Violence/Sex/Profanity: Yeah, sure, why not? Rated PG-13.  
  
Dedication: To Lasca, Tareena, Sara, Sarie, and anybody who actually likes what I write.  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place after "Forget Me Not", after Solan and child Hope are both dead. Cupid is the son of Aphrodite and Ares, though now their relationship is (and has been for thousands of years) strictly brother/sister. The pairings here are Xena/Ares, Gabrielle/Joxer, and a little bit of Ares/old flame. Send all feedback to AresAdorer@aol.com. Finished September 3, 2000.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
The wind whipped Xena's hair around as she pressed Argo into a gallop again. Crystal blue eyes sparkled as they took in the open prairie. Sunlight shone down upon the warrior as she made her way over the land, heading towards a small stream.  
  
Both she and her horse were exhausted as they reached the water. Breathing heavily, Xena dismounted and kneeled down upon the bank, scooping up water with her hands and splashing it across her face.  
  
As she turned around to smile at her beloved mare, a flash of blue light announced the presence of a god. He stepped out of the aether, grinning at her.  
  
"You're beautiful when you ride."  
  
Xena shook her head. "What are you here for, Ares?"  
  
He walked over to Argo, rubbing her nose. "You mustn't always be so to-the-point, Princess. Whatever happened to chit-chat?"  
  
Xena didn't say anything, only walked to the saddle-bags and pulled out an apple, taking a bite out of it as she watched her horse nuzzle the God of War. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment and then remarked, "Hmm, she must be the only thing on this earth that actually likes you."  
  
Ares pouted, giving Argo one last affectionate pat and then turning towards the sarcastic warrior. "Harsh, Xena. And of course she likes me...I'm the one who gave her to you after all, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ares, right. Was the point of your visit to talk about my horse?"  
  
"No, the point of my visit was to take you to my palace to get ready for Karsutha," Ares said, stepping closer to her. "You didn't forget about it, did you?"  
  
A look of disdain crossed her features at the mention of that name, and she finished her apple, throwing the core aside. "Actually, I did. Before we leave I have to tell Gabrielle where I'm going." She swung her leg over the saddle and mounted again.  
  
With a grin on his face, Ares snapped his fingers. A marvelous black stallion appeared beside him, the reins in his hands.  
  
"I think I'll join you on your journey back to the village. It's been awhile since I took him for a ride," Ares said, gesturing to the horse.  
  
Xena shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
Gabrielle reclined on the bed, a scroll laid out before her. An empty scroll.  
  
She frowned, trying to put her thoughts in order. An idea came into her mind and her eyes lit up, and as she moved her quill to write the words, golden light enveloped the room. As it subsided, a woman with short red hair and golden armor came into view.   
  
Eyes wide, Gabrielle asked, "Um...who are you?"  
  
"You don't know the Goddess of Wisdom?" the woman asked, eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh!" the bard said as she smiled at the goddess. "Athena?"  
  
"Yes. And you are my new Chosen, Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle's mouth dropped in shock. She stared at Athena for a long time.  
  
During that time, Xena and Ares walked through the doorway. Ares immediately lost his charming grin and scowled at Athena coldly. Xena just looked at the goddess questioningly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Gabrielle is my Chosen."  
  
Xena rose a brow. "Karsutha starts in two days' time...why did you wait so long?"  
  
Athena sighed. "I was mourning the loss of my philosopher, and didn't want to pick a Chosen so soon after his death...it was only a moon ago."  
  
"Wait," Gabrielle cut in. "What's 'Karsutha'?"  
  
"The festival. It's held on Olympus every four years, and the gods bring their Chosen to it," Xena explained.  
  
"I'll tell you more about it at my palace, Gabrielle," Athena said, and extended her hand. "Take my hand."  
  
"Wait, what if I don't want to be your Chosen?"  
  
Athena cocked her head to the side. "Well, that is your choice. But there is no reason to refuse...you have no obligations except to be faithful to me and attend this festival."  
  
Ares muttered something about faithfulness in the background and Xena glared at him. "Go ahead and go with her, Gabrielle. I think you might actually like Karsutha."  
  
"Alright, Xena," Gabrielle said hesitantly. Athena's hand was still extended, and Gabrielle took it. The goddess and her Chosen disappeared.  
  
Ares looked to his princess. "Shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
Gabrielle sat down on a white couch, situating herself to get comfortable. "So...Athena...what exactly do we do at this festival? Is there a story behind it...?"  
  
"Yes, Gabrielle, there is a story behind Karsutha," Athena replied, sitting on a chair across from the bard.  
  
"Five hundred years ago, Zeus and a woman named Karsutha started this festival. She was part of a temple; a special temple that was dedicated to all of the Olympians. There was one priest or priestess for each of us. This caught Zeus' attention, either that or the priestess' good looks did...either way, they started the festival. Karsutha and her fellow priests and priestesses were our first Chosen. The festival now contains only two rituals that were done in the first celebrations. One ritual will take place on the new moon -- the first day. The last will take place on the full moon -- the last. In the days in between we hold banquets, have competitions, dance, and do whatever we want to. The minor gods are welcome to join us whenever they like, but they are banished during our rituals. On the first day you will light torches that will stay lit throughout the whole festival, and also promise yourself as my Chosen, etc. On the last day you will offer me a sacrifice or a gift of some sort." Athena handed her a scroll. "This tells you what to do during the rituals and how to prepare. Read it."  
  
~*~  
  
Xena opened the door to the closet and pulled out a black silk dress, the traditional clothing for the priestess.  
  
Ares studied her body, and then the dress, suddenly grinning at her teasingly. "Are you sure you'll fit in that? I mean, last time you wore it, you hadn't had Solan yet." He put his hands around her waist, pretending to compare her to the dress. "I think you've grown a bit around the hips, Xe."  
  
She gave him an icy look, not the least bit amused.  
  
He moved away from her and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a loud breath. "Just joking, Princess."  
  
Looking over at him she shook her head. "Turn around."  
  
Not feeling like arguing with her, he turned while she undid her armor and took off her shift. She slipped the garment over her head and pulled it down until the bottom hung at the ground.   
  
"You can turn back around now," she muttered as she went to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a dark wooden box. She carefully lifted the top and looked at the items it held. Her fingers traced over a pair of silver earrings, a medallion, and some rings adorned with black onyx.   
  
She put on the jewelry, looking herself over in the mirror, and then looking past her image to Ares. "This is such a stupid tradition."  
  
"You didn't think so a couple of years ago."  
  
Xena turned to face him. "Why can't I give up the right to be your Chosen?"  
  
"Because you swore yourself to me. You know, as tradition goes, I should have killed you once you betrayed me and cursed my name. But I didn't, so be grateful."  
  
"Grateful to you? Never."  
  
"It's your own fault, Xena. You wanted to be my Chosen. I told you of the commitment, and you still wanted to."  
  
"I was insane back then."  
  
"Can't disagree with that." She gave him a look and he shrugged. "Here...turn around. I'll put your hair up for you."  
  
She did as she was told, and watched him as he worked through the mirror.   
  
When he was finished, he grinned and asked, "How's that?"  
  
Xena studied her reflection. "I like it..."  
  
"Good. Now, let's find all your other stuff, shall we? You can change back into your armor, if you want to," he told Xena as he passed her to go back into the closet. Ares retrieved a silver chest from a top shelf, and laid it beside the garment. Xena had changed, and they both sat down on the bed. Ares opened the chest, and started taking out its contents.  
  
~*~  
  
Gabrielle smiled as she read about the rituals. They sounded fun to her, even though she usually wasn't one for worshipping the gods. They sounded like things that happened in some mystical stories she had heard before. She would have to dress in the traditional dress, carry candles, light incense, and all kinds of stuff.  
  
As she read, her thoughts drifted to Xena. Her friend would have to worship Ares and say all of this ridiculous stuff to him...ugh. Gabrielle was sure she wouldn't like that.  
  
Her musing was interrupted by the appearance of Athena. "Do you have any questions, Gabrielle?"  
  
"Um...what kind of gift would we offer?"  
  
"Well," Athena started, "the Chosen of Artemis could offer her a flower or root from her favored forest. The Chosen of Ares could offer him a sword or something. Or a Chosen could offer something entirely different that they think would please their god."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, doesn't all of this bring back memories?" Ares grinned.  
  
Xena looked at the items with obvious distaste while the god pulled them out of the chest.   
  
"Oh," Ares said suddenly, pulling out the last candle and looking up at her. "I almost forgot about the...traditional wear for the ritual bath."  
  
The Warrior Princess had a look of disgust on her face that surpassed the one which she had worn earlier. "Ritual bath? See, this is *such* a gods damned ridiculous festival!"   
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that cooked all this stuff up," Ares said. "It was all Zeus and that woman Karsutha. Knowing them, you should be grateful it's not some sex ritu-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Xena cut him off. "Now that you mention it, I'm plenty grateful. But this year I'm taking my bath *alone*." She rose, walking again into the closet. When she came out again, she had in her hands a two black robes. "Here," she muttered as she tossed them on the bed.  
  
"You are *not* taking your bath alone, Xena. It's tradition for *us* to take it together."  
  
"What would you do if I refused to?"  
  
Ares stood up and looked her in the eyes, his head cocked to one side. "Oh, I think I could come up with *something*..." he said, voice low, sending shivers down the back of his Princess.  
  
{Hmm...that doesn't sound too bad} Xena thought, and then pushed it out of her mind.  
  
"Fine," she stated, "We'll continue our 'tradition'."  
  
~*~  
  
"Athena," Gabrielle asked, "what's this about a bathing ritual?"  
  
"The first day of the festival, we don't go to the temple until nightfall. At dusk we cleanse our bodies with water from the river Haliacmon, the same river the first Chosen got their water from. I'm not sure why they chose this river, I think it was said to be blessed. This ritual will be held in the bathing rooms of my palace, and the bathing tubs would be surrounded by candles."  
  
Gabrielle nodded in understanding, but a question still lurked in her eyes.   
  
Athena smirked softly. "Separate tubs, Gabrielle, same room."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
~*~  
  
NIGHT BEFORE THE FESTIVAL  
  
  
A young priestess of Ares poured the rest of the sacred water into the tub, which was built into the floor. Bowing her head, she exited the room.  
  
Black and red candles were spread around almost the entire tub, giving off the only light in the room. It flickered eerily on the faces of the two rather nervous -but of course never showing it-people.  
  
Xena bit her bottom lip unconsciously, and looked over at Ares. He rose his eyebrows and shrugged, gesturing at the tub. She stood there. Seeing that he would have to make the first move, he removed his clothes with a thought, and not at all self-consciously-for he knew she liked what she saw-he slowly lowered himself into the water. Damn, it wasn't that warm. Stupid river water. He made his way to the other side and turned around, leaning back, waiting for her.  
  
The Warrior Princess shook her head as she slipped her shift off of her body. She joined him in the water, and just sat for a moment. What was wrong with her she didn't know, she should have been going through this calmly, coolly, but it wasn't happening.  
  
They regarded each other for a moment, until Ares moved over to her, turning her around and resting his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"You're tense," he murmured, and starting to massage.  
  
She closed her eyes, leaning against the side of the tub as he continued his work.   
  
"Mmm," she breathed, "God of War? More like God of Massage."  
  
He chuckled quietly. "Battle and massage are not the only things I'm good at," he replied huskily.  
  
Her eyes opened, knowing what he was referring to.   
  
"Let's see..." he said, a sly grin on his face. "What was it you used to call me? Hmm? God of...passion? God of...sex?"  
  
"God of extremely cocky, irritating, self-absorbed men who like to bring up the past just to torment me."  
  
Ares' hands stopped and he lowered them to his sides. He appeared outside of the tub and took one of the black robes laying on a chair, putting it on.  
  
"Ares, what do you think you're doing? Get down here and finish the damn ritual bath."  
  
"Oh, but Princess, weren't you the one who said it was a stupid tradition?" Ares asked patronizingly.  
  
Xena climbed out of the tub and reached for her towel, but Ares grabbed it before she had it. She looked at him, annoyed.  
  
"Give it here, Ares."  
  
"No, no, Princess, I don't think so," he said, backing her up against the wall. "I'm cocky and irritating, why should I do what you want me to?" He looked down at her body, grinning. "Besides, I'm enjoying the view."  
  
A disgusted look on her face, Xena replied, "Well, enjoy it while it lasts." She tried to side-step him, but he cut her off. She looked back up at him.  
  
He moved closer, lips a breath away from hers. "If I were to...kiss you, Xena...what would you do?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. She rose an eyebrow, stating matter-of-factly, "Hate you even more than I do now, if that's possible."  
  
"You don't hate me," he whispered, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Xena's arms went around his neck as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore. Ares let the robe that he'd been keeping away from her drop to the ground as his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer.   
  
Xena tried to concentrate, glancing down at the floor to where he'd let the robe fall. She knew she couldn't let this go any farther...she didn't want this to go any farther! She did *not* want this man...she did *not* want this man...  
  
She took his hands in her own, guiding them up her body and releasing her from the tight hold. She took a small, unnoticed step back, ready to bolt. But when his hands reached her breasts, she grimaced as her mind went wild. Using the last bit of will power she had left, she pulled away from him suddenly, grabbing the robe and running towards the door whilst putting it on.  
  
Ares was caught off guard, and when he realized what had happened, he looked over at Xena, who was standing in the doorway, face flushed and breathing hard.  
  
When she finally caught her breath, she looked at him defiantly. "On the contrary, Ares, I *do* hate you," she said, before stalking out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ares paced his bedroom for a good half-hour, occasionally glancing into a portal that showed what Xena was doing. He had debated on whether to chase after her, but figured it would just prove to piss her off more.  
  
For the last half-hour, the stubborn woman had been going through all of the drawers, chests, and closets in her room trying to find something while muttering things like, "Gods damned bastard thinks he owns me".  
  
Just a couple minutes ago she had let out an aggravated sigh; the thing she was looking for was obviously escaping her, and that was annoying the Tartarus out of her.  
  
Right now she was going through the last drawer of her bureau, and as Ares glanced in his portal he could he searching, an angry scowl on her face. He stopped his pacing and watched.  
  
Finally, she pulled out a small black bag, opened it, and poured its contents into her hand.  
  
Ares' jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Beautiful and delicate was the item she held in her hands. Pure silver was twisted into the shape of the rune of war, and the pendant dangled from a thin silver necklace.  
  
{I thought she threw that away when she left!}  
  
Xena rose from her kneeling position on the floor, fingers tracing the gift he'd given her years ago. She walked over to the fire, clutching the object in her slightly shaking hands.  
  
When Ares realized what she was about to do, an angry look came over his face and he appeared behind her, snatching her hand and pulling the necklace from her fingers.  
  
She turned around and looked at him, looking as if she would drive the hind's blood dagger into his heart if she had it.  
  
"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?! Have you *ever* heard of a thing called privacy you bastard?!"  
  
"Think about what you're doing, Xena! Why do you have this? I thought you threw it away when you left me! Why? Why is it still here? Could it be that you're still in love with me?!"  
  
"How could I be in love with a monster like you?!"  
  
Her words stung, but he knew she was saying them only out of anger. "Why else would you have this, Xena? And what pushed you to the point that you'd throw it into the fire? The little incident in the bathing room? That's not reason enough to destroy something like this!"  
  
Xena moved away from him, towards the bed. "I'm not in love with you, Ares. That's why I was going to throw it away!"  
  
"You would have done it before!"  
  
Xena shook her head and motioned for him to leave. "I'm tired, alright? Go."  
  
Ares regarded her for a moment more and then nodded, disappearing with the necklace still in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY ONE  
  
"Wow."  
  
Gabrielle stared up at the enormous temple, eyes wide. She stood there, mouth open, until Athena took her arm and led her inside.   
  
Gabrielle gawked.  
  
Down the middle of the marble floor was a red carpet, which they were walking on. On the wall that was yards away from them were stairs, leading up to two statues, at least twenty feet in height. Zeus and Hera. On the other walls were stairs leading up to the statues of the rest of the Olympians. In front of each of these statues was a throne, which Gabrielle knew were occupied by the god during the ritual.  
  
The Goddess of Wisdom led her down the red carpet, and they turned right to see a door between the statues of Hera and Hades. This doorway led to a long corridor where there were six rooms on one side, six on the other, and down at the other end was a very large room, just a bit smaller than the one with the statues.  
  
"These twelve rooms belong to different gods and goddesses. The room down at the end is the room where we gather at night, and most of us get drunk. There is a room connected to that room, which is the banquet hall," Athena explained. "Third door on the left is ours, Gabrielle."  
  
~*~  
  
Ares knocked softly on the door to Xena's room. "Xena," he said, "it's time to go..."  
  
He hadn't seen her since the night he'd taken the necklace from her. Listening to her words, he hadn't looked in on her through the portal at all.  
  
"Xena?"  
  
A moment later, the door opened, revealing Xena in her usual attire. "Let's go," she said, not looking up at him.  
  
He frowned and placed a hand around her waist, and they appeared inside their room at the temple. The box of ritual props was on the bed, as were the dresses she'd be wearing and accessories.  
  
Xena pulled away from him, picking up the dresses from the bed and putting them into the closet. Putting things into drawers, and lighting some candles on the bureau followed that.  
  
The God of War watched her in silence, sitting down on the large bed. When she finished putting everything away, she looked around uncomfortably, and ended up at the window, looking outside.  
  
"What's with all the silence, Xena? Even you're not this quiet."  
  
Xena turned to face him, shrugging. "Maybe there's nothing to say."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tonight the banquet is to be held after the ritual, but any other time it is before. So after the ritual we will be led into the banquet hall, and in doing that you'll get a glimpse of our nighttime party room."  
  
Gabrielle nodded.  
  
"You should begin preparation for the ritual. You can find Xena if you'd like; the room she shares with Ares is the fifth door on the right. Unless you have questions, I'll leave you now, and see you during dinner."  
  
"No questions. Good bye, Athena."  
  
~*~  
  
Ares stood less than an inch away from Xena, but she stood her ground.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for the kiss, Princess. Could you honestly blame a man for something like that?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, I could. I could also blame a man for hurting me more times than I can count on one hand and then pulling something like that. I could blame a man for being a complete ass and trying to win me back even though they know it'll never happen. I could blame a man for lusting after me when they know that I don't want to be with them again, when they know I don't want to be the person I was with them."  
  
"You wouldn't have to be the person you were with me... I think I like the new Xena more, anyway."  
  
Xena scoffed. "I could also blame a man for trying to sweet talk his way into my heart. Which won't work, by the way."  
  
Ares grinned at her and before disappearing corrected, "Oh, but Princess, it already has."  
  
~*~  
  
Gabrielle walked in a few moments after the God of War disappeared. Xena rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath, just as her friend entered.  
  
The bard saw the look on her friend's face and asked quietly, "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "No, Gabrielle, it's okay. Come on in; let's get ready."  
  
Doing as she was told, Gabrielle sat down her items on the bed. She turned around as Xena dropped her clothes to put on the traditional garment, and did the same, laying her clothes on a nearby chair. When she turned back around she found Xena looking in the mirror, and irritated expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Xena?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
{Bastard was supposed to do my hair.}  
  
The dresses were simple and long, touching the floor. Thin straps held the garment to one's body, and everyone had an open sweater to go over it.  
  
Xena picked up two torches and handed one to Gabrielle. "Ready?"  
  
Gabrielle let out a nervous laugh. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
The two grabbed the small bags that held incense and smaller candles, and headed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
The other Chosen were already in the room, and Xena pointed Gabrielle in the direction of her place. "If you need any help setting up the stuff, ask Joxer...he's Aphrodite's Chosen."  
  
Gabrielle rose a brow and nodded, walking over to her spot to get ready.  
  
Xena made her way over to where the large statue of Ares was and walked up the steps, looking around. The first thing that caught her eye was a red silk pillow that had been placed before the throne, which she was to kneel upon. The second was the man setting up the ritual candles for Hermes.  
  
"Autolycus?" she asked the man wearing a black tunic and pants.  
  
The handsome man looked up and grinned. "Xena! Hehe, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ares' Chosen."  
  
"As in 'God of War' Ares? Tall, black leather, big sword, really mean?"  
  
Xena smiled at the thief. "Yeah, that would be him. It sounds as if you've met him."  
  
Autolycus nodded, making a face. "Oh, yeah! Hehe. We've certainly met. He handcuffed me to Iolaus naked."  
  
The warrior princess rose a brow, nodding slowly. "Okaaaay. May I ask what you guys were planning in that situation?"  
  
"Haha," Autolycus said dryly, and knelt down to light the two incense that were on either side of his pillow.  
  
Xena grinned at him and began to take out the two candles and incense. She lit them all and placed two incense on one side of the pillow and two on the other.   
  
She breathed deeply, her nose taking in the scent of vanilla. Taking the torch in her hand, she walked with Autolycus back to the hallway where they lit the torches on a burning one. They went back to their areas and lit the torch on the left side of the statues, and then placed the one they were holding in the right.  
  
"All set?" Autolycus asked.  
  
"Yeah. A question though, Autolycus. I never would have pictured you taking part in this nonsense. You seem like a sane person; why would you do some ritual to honor the gods?"  
  
Autolycus shrugged. "After I stole Hermes sandals from him, he asked me to be his Chosen. I was sort of..." the thief blushed ever-so-slightly, "drunk, so I readily accepted. Besides, I hear these late night parties are supposed to be interesting."  
  
Xena nodded. "I see."  
  
"Attention everybody!" the voice of Zeus' Chosen rang out. "Please gather in the hallway so we can begin the ritual!"  
  
Everyone went silently back into the hallway, lining up in two lines. Because he was the Chosen of a lesser Olympian, Autolycus was the first to go out, next to Hephaestus' Chosen, Jareth, followed by Xena and Joxer behind them.  
  
"I hate being first," Autolycus muttered.  
  
"Frightening, isn't it? The whole ritual depends on your entrance," Xena teased.  
  
Someone whispered for them to be quiet just as the Olympians appeared on their thrones. Autolycus and Jareth walked out, followed two feet behind by Xena, who was tugging on Joxer's tunic to go faster. When they reached their destination, they parted, and Xena walked to stairs again and kneeled down on the silk pillow, hands clasped in her lap, head down.  
  
Each Chosen gave a small speech to their god, and this went on down the row. One had to listen carefully to be sure that the Chosen before them was done talking, lest you make a fool of yourself.   
  
As Apollo's Chosen concluded his small speech, Xena began, eyes still on the ground as her head was still bowed.  
  
"My Lord Ares, lover of warfare, bringer of destruction, on this first night of Karsutha I worship thee. May thy will continue to be done throughout our land. May thy offerings be plentiful. I ask that thee continue my training and help me when I am in need. I swear to be faithful to thee and fight for thee no matter what the consequences. All that is mine is yours, o Great One. Forgiveth me if I have been disrespectful in any way in past years. My devotion is to you, and only you. No one will stray me from your service, o Lord."  
  
"Raise your head, dear priestess," Ares commanded, and she did so. He smirked at her and recited, "Your words are acknowledged and your wishes granted."  
  
The look on his face almost made her laugh; he hated this as much as she did. "Thank you, o Gracious One. Ask what you need of me and it is yours."  
  
There. All done. Xena gave him an amused look, which he returned and she again bowed her head. On the other side of the room, Joxer began his speech and was followed by Autolycus and Jareth.  
  
When everyone was finished, Zeus and Hera rose, as did their Chosen. Side by side, they exited the room and went down the hall to the banquet room. Next were Hestia and Hades, Poseidon and Athena, and then Artemis and Apollo. Xena and Ares stood, and he stepped to stand beside her, and they went down the stairs, meeting up with Aphrodite and Joxer. Ares smiled at the look on Xena's face, knowing she still was thinking about all the bullshit she had to say.   
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "That was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
When she saw that he wasn't enjoying the ritual anymore than she was, she'd suddenly been in a rather good mood. She wrapped her own arm around him and sarcastically replied, "Having to worship you? Oh, a blast."  
  
Together, they headed towards the dinner table.  
  
~*~  
  
With a charming grin, Ares pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He sat down beside her and she looked at him.   
  
"I-" She was interrupted by Zeus' voice as it rang through the room.  
  
"We gather here tonight to celebrate Karsutha. This year is a very special year - it has been exactly 500 years since the day that we selected our first Chosen. This festival has taken place 125 times, every four years, ever since that day.   
  
I will take this time to introduce you to our Chosen. When I call your name, please rise.   
  
Hera and Sanadrea. Hades and Padorus. Hestia and Leah."  
  
The name caught Xena's attention and she looked up to find her coincidentally identical twin smiling at everyone.  
  
"Poseidon and Darkole. Athena and Gabrielle. Apollo and Aaron. Artemis and Ephiny. Ares and Xena."  
  
The pair rose, and when they did, a murmur from somewhere at the table caught their attention.  
  
"Destroyer of Nations..."  
  
Ares looked over at Apollo angrily, about to say something, when Xena touched his arm and forced him to sit down.   
  
"Not now," she whispered.  
  
"Aphrodite and Joxer. Hermes and Autolycus. Hephaestus and Jareth. And this is my Chosen, Astarla," Zeus concluded. "Now, we may hold our banquet!"  
  
All at once they started to eat, small conversations going on throughout the table.  
  
"Why didn't you let me say anything?" Ares asked, lifting a glass of wine to his lips.  
  
"Gee, Ares, I wonder...maybe it's because every single time I've been to this party with you, you've gotten in a fight with somebody because of me. It's what they want, so why start?"  
  
Ares shrugged. "Hey, I could use a good fight once in awhile."  
  
"Against somebody who's no match for you?"  
  
"Good point..."  
  
~*~  
  
The food was cleared away by servants, and then everyone got up and headed for the other room. Gabrielle had gotten a glimpse of it before, but now she took time to wander away from Athena and walk around.   
  
The room was lit dimly by torches hanging on the walls. Dark green and purple couches were scattered around. Exotic plants were on tables and pedestals, and the walls had long, green material draped on them, giving the room a jungle-type feeling. The smell of heavy wine, Dionysus' favorite most likely, could be noticed as you stepped inside.  
  
Athena led Gabrielle to a group of couches, and they shared one, while Artemis and Ephiny, Hestia and Leah, and Hera and Sanadrea sat on the others.  
  
{Gee, looks like I'm in for even more mindless chatter.}  
  
~*~  
  
Ares led Xena over to a couch in the far corner, and they sat down, both taking a glass of wine from a table. Xena sipped it cautiously, knowing that it didn't take much of Dionysus' wine to make one drunk. And who knows what would happen when she was drunk...  
  
She looked over at Ares, seeing him down the whole thing in a few gulps. He was not in a good mood at the moment; Zeus had stopped him in the hallway and warned him that if he did anything to disturb the peace of the festival this year, he'd be in for it. And, of course, Ares was not somebody who enjoyed being warned by anyone nor reprimanded for behavior which was part of his nature.  
  
As Ares poured himself another glass of wine, Xena made a face. A drunk Ares was not something she wanted to deal with.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked finally.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It looks like you're acting like an idiot."  
  
"Well, I'm thirsty."  
  
"Drink some damn water."  
  
He gave her a look that made her turn away, shaking her head. Xena took another sip, and looked up as Hermes approached her.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen you, babe," Hermes said while walking up to her, and she knew he'd had a couple drinks.  
  
"Four years. And don't call me 'babe'."  
  
"Of course, of course, Sexy," the winged messenger said with a grin.  
  
Xena just loved these festivals. A bunch of drunk gods, a bunch of holier-than-thou goddesses, a bunch of idiots making out, and Hermes hitting on her all night. Fun.  
  
Hermes finished off what was in his wine glass and turned to Ares, who was starting on his fifth. "Ares, how you been? Having fun? You look pretty damn pissed."  
  
Ares nodded shortly.  
  
"Hmm, well, maybe Xena can cheer you up, eh?" Hermes asked, grinning, and giving the Warrior Princess a wink. "Hey, pour me some of that," he added as Ares reached to refill his own glass.  
  
This glass was the messengers last, for as he finished the last gulp, he turned around to leave, but stumbled and landed on the floor. And didn't get up.  
  
Xena sighed and shook her head, laying down her glass on the table. When she turned to look at Ares, she found him sitting close to her, hand stroking the side of her face.  
  
"Wha was it you said, Xena?" Ares asked. "I lusts after you and you don't wanna be wi me?"  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her face and smell the liquor on him. She nodded faintly in reply to his question.  
  
"Well, Sweetie, itss not 'lust' affer you, ya know? It'sss 'love' ya. I love you and you don't wanna be with me."  
  
"The wine's gotten to your head, Ares."  
  
He shook his head, leaning closer to her. Before she could stop him, their lips met in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he gazed into her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Xena..." he whispered. "I love you."  
  
Angry tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "No you don't!" She pushed him away, standing up and walking down the hall to the room they shared.   
  
Ares sat there, letting her go.  
  
"I'm an idiot," he mumbled, and stretched out on the couch, covering his head with his hands, suddenly having an overwhelming headache.  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY TWO  
  
Sunlight streamed into the windows, bathing the Warrior Princess in a warm glow. Her eyes fluttered open, looking to the other side of the bed and finding it empty. She groaned and sat up, hanging her feet over the side of the bed. When her sight was no longer blurry, she stood, walking over to the chest of drawers where her armor laid. Still in the black dress, she slipped it off, and began to put on her shift and leathers.  
  
Her mind wandered to what Ares had said last night.  
  
{Drunken bastard} she thought. {Didn't know what in Tartarus he was saying.}  
  
Armor on, chakram at her side, and sword on her back, she opened the door and walked out into the corridor, making her way to the lounging room. There were a few gods sprawled out on couches...some on the floor, and Autolycus in a very odd position propped up against the back of a couch and a table. Her eyes searched until she found Ares, on the corner couch, sleeping.  
  
She walked over, sitting down on the edge of the couch. Shaking him gently, she said, "Ares, wake up."  
  
He groaned softly, and didn't move.  
  
She shook him harder. "Ares."  
  
His eyes opened, and then immediately closed them again, groaning. "It's too light."  
  
"There aren't any windows in here and the torches aren't lit."  
  
He shook his head stubbornly. "It's still too light."  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be too light if you hadn't gotten yourself helplessly drunk last night."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Oh...he remembered that...barely. He opened his eyes, squinting up at her and then looking at his surroundings. "Why am I out here?"  
  
"Because I left you out here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything that happened last night?" she asked.  
  
"I remember Zeus pissing me off, and then getting drunk...and then falling asleep..."  
  
{Good. He doesn't remember what he said.}  
  
"Well, apparently you fell asleep out here."  
  
"Oh." He closed his eyes again, rubbing at his temples.   
  
"Headache?"  
  
"Yeah. Stop talking; you're only making it worse," Ares grinned. He studied her expression and then looked up at her. "Xena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He rose a hand to caress her face, and she slightly flinched away. For a moment she could see hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.   
  
"Xena, something's wrong..."  
  
She shook her head, forcing an amused smirk. "Nothing is wrong, Ares. Why do you so much want there to be?"  
  
"Did I do something wrong last night?"  
  
Her eyes, which had been casually glancing around the room, shot back to him as she replied quickly, "No."  
  
He studied her in quiet thought and then relented. "Alright, Xena, if you don't want to tell me, than that's fine." Raising his hands back to his head he moaned. "Don't let me get drunk again."  
  
"Believe me, I won't."  
  
~*~  
  
Gabrielle woke up groggily to find Athena at the desk, reading a scroll.  
  
"Good morning," the goddess greeted, momentarily looking up from her reading.  
  
"'Morning," Gabrielle replied, and sat up, looking out the window. "When do the competitions and things start?"  
  
"There's no specific time; some people are already out there."  
  
"Oh...well...do you mind if I wander around for a little while?" Gabrielle asked, eager to see what the festival activities were like.  
  
"Of course, Gabrielle, go ahead."  
  
~*~  
  
After changing, Gabrielle walked out the door to find Xena exiting her own. A small glass bottle was in her hand.  
  
"What's that?" Gabrielle questioned, stopping to stand beside her friend.  
  
"Medicine. Ares isn't feeling too well."  
  
"Oh...well, I'm heading outside...would you like to come with me?"  
  
Xena shook her head. "I'm not sure what Ares is going to want to do, so how about I meet you out there later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Xena," Gabrielle said, and turned around to walk to the main entrance.  
  
The Warrior Princess walked back to Ares, and he opened his eyes as he heard her coming. She handed him the bottle, and he took it hesitantly.  
  
"Um...what's this?"  
  
"Medicine. It'll ease that headache up," Xena replied, sitting down as Ares motioned for her to.  
  
"How much of this am I supposed to take?"  
  
"The whole thing." Ares made a face and Xena grinned. "Don't worry; it doesn't taste that bad."  
  
Ares uncorked the small thing and drank it quickly, raising an eyebrow. "You're right. Doesn't taste that bad. How long will it take to work?"  
  
"A couple minutes."   
  
They sat in silence for a little while, Xena thinking about what had happened last night, and Ares wondering what had. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"Sorry about getting drunk last night...you know I usually don't..."  
  
Xena shrugged. "No harm done."  
  
"If I did anything to upset you...I'm sorry for that as well."  
  
Again, Xena shrugged, but this time was silent.  
  
Ares sighed, closing his eyes. "The medicine's working."  
  
"Joy, you can go back to being the cocky, irritating bastard we all know and love."  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, Ares and Xena walked around the unoccupied field as a nice wind blew, keeping them cool. The competitions were being held behind the temple, and they had walked farther beyond the boundary of the festival grounds.  
  
"Would you like to fight?" Ares asked quietly.  
  
A sword fight with Ares was not something she often turned down, but today she shook her head. "Maybe later."  
  
They continued their walk, again in silence.  
  
"Would you like to ride?" Xena asked suddenly.  
  
Ares grinned and waved his hand. Both his black stallion and Argo appeared before them, and their masters mounted.   
  
"Race you to that tree down there?" Xena asked, gesturing a long ways away from where they were.   
  
"Sure," Ares said, and they were off.  
  
The wind blew Xena's hair all around, momentarily blinding her, but she shook her head, forcing it out of her face. The God of War was a few paces ahead of her, and she urged Argo on to full gallop. As she came up to Ares side she looked over at him, grinning a competitive grin. They neared the tree, still side by side, each horse clearly evenly matched. When they were less than 30 meters away, a devious smile came over Xena's face and she flung herself through the air towards the tree, landing with cat-like grace on a lower branch just seconds before Ares reached it. Argo had obediently slowed when her mistress had left her, and now came trotting to them.  
  
Ares grinned up at the Warrior Princess whilst shaking his head. He dismounted and stood beneath her. "Come on down; I'll catch you."  
  
Xena rose a brow. "Do I really trust you to do that?" she asked, but before she hardly got the last word out, she jumped out of the tree and was caught in Ares' arms. Involuntarily, her heartbeat quickened as he sat her down close to him, still holding her.  
  
"I think we'd better ride back. It's nearing sunset," Ares said, still not letting go.  
  
She nodded in agreement and moved from his grasp, swinging her leg over Argo's saddle. Looking back to see if Ares was ready, she found that he was, and they set off.  
  
~*~  
  
After the banquet, Xena looked beside her to find her best friend. Gabrielle took her arm and motioned for her to walk to an unoccupied couch with her.  
  
Xena did so and sat down. "So, have you been having fun?"  
  
The bard shrugged. "At the moment I'd rather be the Chosen of Ares like you are. At least you don't have to go through a bunch of mindless chatter."  
  
Xena chuckled. "Yeah...I guess being his Chosen does have its benefits, huh?"  
  
Gabrielle nodded, and then looked at Xena seriously. "How do you feel about him?"  
  
Caught off guard, Xena looked at her with an eyebrow rose. "Where did that question come from?"  
  
"Well...after the ritual, you two seemed to be getting along well...his arm was wrapped around your waist, and yours around his. He was about to kill Apollo for that comment at dinner last night, about you being...you know...the Destroyer of Nations... And...you guys just seem to be getting along..."  
  
"There's nothing between us, Gabrielle. Nothing. He might hold affection for me, and he might lust after me, but he doesn't love me, and you should know by now that I do not love him."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I mean...I'm not trying to pry...it's just that you're my best friend...and I'm sensing something between you two...call me crazy..."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
Gabrielle smiled, shaking her head. "Okay, okay, nothing between you, I got it." She glanced over at where Athena sat, and then rolled her eyes. "My patron goddess is getting impatient...guess I'd better go."  
  
"Have fun," Xena said teasingly.  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes again. "Oh, you bet."  
  
~*~  
  
After Gabrielle left, Xena stayed where she was, just staring off into space, thinking. Finally, her head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice filled with anger.  
  
At least it wasn't directed at her. Actually...it was defending her.  
  
Xena rose to her feet and made her way to the other side of the room, where the voices were heard. Apollo and Ares stood in front of each other, Ares with an angry scowl, and Apollo with a sarcastic, amused grin on his face.  
  
Not another word was spoken before Ares lunged at the God of Music with so much for that they both went crashing backwards into a table, and then to the floor. Ares gracefully found his feet again, and didn't wait for Apollo to rise. He kicked him in the head, sending the young god onto his back. Apollo recovered quickly and jumped up, tackling the God of War around the stomach and sending him into the arm of a couch. Before another move was made, they were blown apart by a bolt of energy.   
  
Ares and Apollo both laid back on the floor, stunned. Zeus stood above them, and Ares did *not* like the look on his face.  
  
"Ares, I'm giving you only one more warning! If you so much as touch Apollo or any god of that matter, I will condemn you to one year of mortality!"  
  
Zeus walked away from them both, and Apollo rose, giving Ares a glare before doing the same. Xena walked to where Ares still laid and knelt down beside him.   
  
"You really shouldn't piss off Zeus like that," she said, her lips forming a smirk.  
  
The God of War shook his head, a angry expression on his face. "Zeus is a moron."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, but he is the King of the Gods." She stood up, offering her hand to him, and he took it. She helped him up and then said, "Do you really think you'd survive a year of mortality?"  
  
Ares let out a heavy sigh and settled down on the couch. "I doubt it. But that weakling just...I can't stand hearing him say those things..." Ares stopped, not wanting to say anymore.  
  
"Don't let Apollo get to you. He's just jealous."  
  
"Of what? You? Everybody's jealous of you."  
  
"He's jealous of *you* for having *me*."  
  
"You're not mine," Ares said flatly.  
  
Xena shrugged. "But he thinks I am."  
  
"Mmm," Ares muttered, and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Areeeeeees," Xena said warningly. "You said you weren't getting drunk again."  
  
"Oh, let me be. This is the second time in, what? Probably ten years."  
  
Xena watched as he downed the first glass. "Fine. Just stay over on your side of the couch and do *not* talk to me."  
  
"Fine." He poured the second glass and downed it as well. His head was already spinning...Dionysus sure did make a good drink.  
  
After downing his fourth glass, Ares leaned back on the couch, happy to forget all about Zeus and Apollo, and contentedly watching the room spin and the cute little blotches of colors floating around.  
  
Xena glanced over at Ares, and then looked away, disgusted. She leaned her arm against the side of the couch and rested her head on it, looking around the room with a bored expression. After twenty minutes of nothing happening, something finally caught the Warrior Princess's attention.   
  
Joxer and Autolycus had made their way over to Athena's little social circle. Joxer was putting his arms around Gabrielle, grinning drunkenly and gesturing about something. Autolycus had approached Ephiny, probably thinking he was smiling his charming smile, though in reality it turned out to me a crooked, maniacal-looking grin. Ephiny pushed him away, and when he came back, she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The Amazon shook her head, pitying the poor fool.  
  
Joxer was still talking to Gabrielle, who was starting to get an irritated look on her face. She pushed him away, and he persistently tried again. She moved to push him away again, and he grabbed her wrists and kissed her. Xena could hear Gabrielle shriek for a moment, but when the drunken friend did not let go, she quieted, realizing that she was actually enjoying it. To the women's surprise, she kissed him back.  
  
Ares was watching this with interest as well, the little floaty dots for the moment disappearing. When he saw the bard return Joxer's kiss, he let out a laugh. "Get a load of the fool," he said to himself, and then shouted loudly, "Goooooo Joxer!" He clapped and whistled, getting a look from everybody.  
  
Xena closed her eyes, leaning back in the couch and shaking her head. She laughed, eyes still closed. "You're an idiot," she said, looking over at Ares.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot," the God of War replied with a drunk smile, looking at his favorite warrior. "But hey, the guy finally got her, I think it calls for a celebration!" He took one sip of the wine in his glass and then sat it on the table, holding on to the couch. "I wish this place would stop spinning..."  
  
"And I wish you'd stop drinking." Xena returned, but before she could say anything more, a conscious Autolycus approached her. "What is it, Autolycus?"  
  
The thief grinned a crooked grin at her. "I thought I'd try Joxer's approach...hehe." He leaned down, and before Xena could protest, kissed her. After a moment, he deepened it and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Xena looked over at Ares without turning away from the thief. The God of War was extremely alert now, not looking drunk it the least. Instead he was looking about ready to blast Autolycus into oblivion.  
  
Xena pulled away. "No, Autolycus, I don't think so. Go try it on Discord or something."  
  
"Discord?" he laughed. "Chicken girl?! Hahahahaha!"  
  
She arched an eyebrow as the man walked away. The Warrior Princess then glanced over at Ares, and saw him staring at her maliciously.   
  
"What in Hades were you doing? You let him kiss you!"  
  
"So? You said yourself that I'm not yours. It was just a little kiss."  
  
"Just a little kiss?!" Ares again looked drunk, now that the thief was gone and Xena was no longer being kissed by another man. He did the first thing that came to his mind: he got even. A servant girl was walking their way and before she could pass by, Ares pulled her over to him, causing her to drop the tray she held. He crushed his lips against hers, arms around her small body, holding her to him. As he deepened the kiss, that whore got on top of him, legs straddling his hips. Ares broke the kiss, moving his head down to the woman's chest.  
  
Xena watched with an emotionless expression on her face. When Ares moved his head to the woman's breast, however, the Warrior Princess had enough. She stood up, grabbed the serving wench by the shoulders, and threw her off of Ares, sending her loudly to the floor. The woman shrieked, and looked down at her bosom, at a small patch of blood where Ares' teeth had been nipping. She put a hand over her breast, and scuttled away from Xena, picking up her tray and heading out to the banquet hall. Xena didn't look back at Ares. Instead, she stalked out of the room, and as she did, she passed a couch now occupied by the bodies of her best friend and Joxer the Mighty.  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY THREE  
  
The next morning Xena didn't bother getting Ares up. Instead, she just headed outside to wander around. Yesterday she hadn't seen everything that was out there because she and Ares had walked beyond the festival before they checked it out.  
  
There were targets set up for archery, tracks outlined for running, a field for throwing the discus and competing with javelins, and a ring for combat with weapons of choice. Xena looked beyond the combat ring and saw numerous large stands set up next to each other, all containing things that only one person could ever think up.  
  
"Salmoneous!" Xena said, walking over to the salesman. "Who invited you here?"  
  
His eyes lit up when he saw her and he smiled. "Xena! Hermes brought me along! Hey, would you be interested in a 'Chosen' mug? Or how about an 'I've been to Olympus!' T-shirt? Huh? Whaddya say?!"  
  
Xena shook her head. "I think I'll pass. See you around, okay, Salmoneous?" She walked away.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I haven't even told you about the sculptures of Mt. Olympus! And the golden sandals! And..." Seeing that she was long gone, he sighed, and started looking around for a new customer.  
  
~*~  
  
Ares woke up hours after everyone else did. He looked around, and realized everybody was outside. Turning himself around, he put both feet on the floor and sat, hunched over, head in his hands. Unlike the first time, he remembered everything about last evening.   
  
He rubbed the sides of his head, wishing he didn't have such an awful headache. Wishing he hadn't gotten drunk. Wishing he hadn't made such a stupid move and pissed off Xena again.  
  
Rising from the couch, he walked out into the statue room, and then cautiously out the door, squinting in the sunlight. He wanted to find Xena; try to talk to her. He walked around to the back of the temple, and then scanned the area. Off to the left he saw the Warrior Princess walking near the combat ring. He made his way over to her.  
  
Xena saw him approach, and stared straight ahead, walking right past him. Ares turned around and walked by her side.  
  
"Xena? Come on, Princess, I didn't mean to do that, okay? It was a stupid move on my part. I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head, not looking at him.   
  
Ares grabbed her arm in an iron grip and turned her around. "Listen to me, damn it! I said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Xena declared, raising her free hand in exasperation. "Absolutely nothing! I want you to leave me alone!" She tried to wrench her hand away from him and walk away, but he only tightened his grip, pulling her roughly to him.   
  
Without warning, a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years cut through the air, and his words directed to his Princess died on his lips.   
  
"Hello Ares."  
  
Ares' whole body went stiff and he released his grip on Xena, hand falling to his side. Mouth ever-so-slightly hung open, he turned around.  
  
There SHE stood.  
  
Her wavy black hair cascaded down her back, stopping at her waist, and made a beautiful contrast to her silver battle-dress. Vibrant green eyes stared at her old flame, and her full blood-red lips formed a small smile.  
  
Ares was beyond stunned. If he were mortal, he would have died from heart-attack. His eyes ran over the woman's perfect body, noticing that her skirt was even shorter than it was before. Gaze finally meeting her eyes again, he tried to speak, but found he couldn't.  
  
The goddess's smile grew wide as she saw his shocked expression. She walked over to him, letting her own eyes roam for a moment. When she reached him, she ran her hand up his chest, and then his face, settling at the back of his neck. She stepped closer to him, pulling his head down as she tilted her own upwards, lips meeting his in a feverish kiss.  
  
Xena watched as Ares kissed this strange woman, anger boiling inside her, but she kept her face cool. She took a step back, trying to suppress the urge to beat this person to death.  
  
When the goddess pulled away, both parties were breathless, and she grinned slyly at him. "It's been a long time, lover."  
  
Ares breathed heavily, trying to gain control of himself. When the current events finally processed through his still somewhat foggy brain, he looked behind him, finally remembering Xena. The Warrior Princess looked at him, eyebrow rose. He mouthed the words "don't go anywhere" to her and she shrugged in reply. He turned back to the goddess before him.  
  
"Eos, what are you doing here?"  
  
She pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me? I just returned from the East...and you're the first person I wanted to visit."  
  
Ares looked at her incredulously. "Me?! What makes you think I'd welcome you back with open arms?"  
  
"Well...you seemed to be quite happy with that kiss, didn't you?"  
  
"I was in shock, alright? Didn't know what I was doing! You *left* me, Eos, and didn't even tell me! I had to hear about it from Hermes!"  
  
"I didn't leave *you*," Eos said, "I left *Greece*. I wanted to see what else was out there."  
  
"You could have told me!"  
  
"Well, you know, so I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"The problem is that I'm not with you anymore. In two hundred years, things can change," Ares said, and stepped aside, revealing Xena.  
  
Eos rose a brow and regarded the warrior with her head tilted to the side. "She looks like me, Ares. That why you chose her?"  
  
Ares shook his head, anger in his eyes. "I chose her because I love her!"  
  
Both the goddess and the Warrior Princess were taken aback by this.   
  
"Love? Love? Ares, what did you feel for me? You loved me!"  
  
"Loved? How could I have loved you? I was your toy, your way of making a bunch of people angry. You were a rebel and I was bad, so you wanted me. Anything to cause disruption. I might have grown to care about you, Eos, but I never loved you. I never will."  
  
The Goddess of Dawn looked at him with a frown on her pretty face. "We'll see about that." She disappeared in a flash of silver.  
  
Ares looked over to Xena, and then stepped closer to her. "Xena..."  
  
"I don't love you. I don't. Please...just...don't." She turned away from him, making her way back to the temple.   
  
The God of War ran to catch up with her. "You know that's not true! You love me!"  
  
"I don't want to love you!"  
  
"But you do! Get used to it!"  
  
Xena shook her head. "I won't let myself give into you. I *may* love you but I don't have to act on it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Why didn't Ares ever chase after her? A part of her thanked him for it, but another part of her wished that he'd come after her once in awhile.  
  
She turned the corner to walk down the hallway, and Eos appeared beside her. Xena ignored her, walking on ahead. The goddess followed her though, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"You know, he doesn't really love you. He uses every woman he can get his hands on. I know; I was with him for over a hundred years. He'll fuck you a couple times and when he's got his fill he'll leave. He doesn't need a mortal whore like you. The same tongue that slips into your mouth when he kisses you is the same that has screwed *me* thousands of times. The same-"  
  
Xena looked up to the ceiling, then back, turning around to cut off the goddess's remark.  
  
"Ares has fucked so many women that I don't care anymore! Listen, Bitch, you might have been with him hundreds of years, but I've done things with him that you can't even begin to imagine! I have pleasured him for days on end, I have brought him release that has shook the earth! I lost my damn virginity to him! If he knew me back when he was with you, he woulda dropped you without a second thought!"  
  
Eos growled deep in her throat, wanting to rip this mortal to shreds. However, she didn't get the chance, for Ares came walking down the hall.  
  
"Get the fuck outta here, Eos!" he yelled, and the rage in his eyes was evident. The goddess shrunk back, knowing what he was capable of doing to her. She disappeared.  
  
Ares glanced over at Xena and then turned away from her, going through the door opposite of theirs. He slammed it shut, leaving Xena alone in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Aphrodite's head shot up as the door to her room closed loudly. Ares stood there, a scowl on his handsome features.  
  
"Bro? What's wrong?" the goddess asked.  
  
"Oooh, judging by the look on his face his Warrior Princess has been giving him trouble," Cupid volunteered from his chair across the room.  
  
"Yep, I agree! So, what she do this time, Stud? Talk to us, we're listenin'."  
  
"I hate her! I fucking hate her! Why?! The bitch says that yeah, she's in love with me, but she doesn't have to act on it! She doesn't want to be with me! She doesn't want me to touch her! She just wants me to be there when she's being chased by an army and has a broken leg, or when -"  
  
Cupid cut him off. "Dad -"  
  
Ares stopped in mid sentence and looked over at his son, not used to being called that by his son.  
  
"What you need to do is convince her that she needs you."  
  
"I can't. I've tried. By all of Olympus, I've tried! She doesn't want to love me..." No one said anything. "Should I let her go?"  
  
"Do you love her, Ares?"  
  
He gave his sister a look. "You know I do."  
  
"Then she's worth it," Cupid said. "You really never loved anybody like that before. You lusted after people, but you've loved none the way you have loved Xena. The past twenty-some years you have known her...you've changed. You've loved, you've become mortal, you've felt disgust for your actions, you've felt heartache. I say -- and I know Mom agrees with me -- that what you two have is something that hardly anyone else finds. True love for a god...it's rare. I know it...I love Pschye. And there's Mom and Hephaestus. And Hades and Persephone. I can think of no more pairs. Four. Four out of so many. Ares...you've found her. Don't let her go. Fight. I know you can do that. Fight to the end and I promise you'll win, Dad."  
  
Aphrodite wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Cupie...that was so beautiful."  
  
Ares stared at his son for a moment. "Thanks..." he said finally, and offered his hand to the god.  
  
Cupid looked surprised for a moment, not used to being civil with his father. He took his hand and shook it. "Anytime."  
  
Ares walked over to Aphrodite, who was still crying over Cupid's speech. He grinned down at her. "Your eyes are getting all puffy, Dite."   
  
She gasped, and a handkerchief appeared in her hands. She daintily dabbed at her eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
A large bonfire was set outside that night on one side of the temple. Everyone was out there, sitting on blankets and drinking. Some that were already intoxicated were dancing around the flames. Xena sat a few yards away, staring down at the blanket in deep thought.  
  
Gabrielle walked up to her best friend and sat down beside her. "Xena?"  
  
Xena snapped out of her trance and finally noticed the bard. "Oh...Gabrielle."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
The Warrior Princess nodded.  
  
"Well...did you see me and Joxer last night? I mean...he came up and kissed me...and I enjoyed it. When he took me away from Athena and we were alone he told me how he felt. He said that he loved me. And that it hurt when I called him an idiot, and when I laughed at him that time that I was in love with him because of Bliss's arrows. And how he was so disappointed when I got mad at him for buying that necklace. And...now...I don't know why I just realized it...but I think I love him too."  
  
Xena nodded. "Good. He's been in love with you ever since the first day he met us."  
  
"But...how should I tell him?"  
  
"Just come out and say it. 'Joxer, I love you'."  
  
Gabrielle pursed her lips. "What will he do?"  
  
The Warrior Princess smiled. "Well, I can't tell you for sure. But he'll probably take you in his arms, kiss you, tell you how much he loves you, and how he wants to spend every waking-" She stopped abruptly and blushed. "You get the idea."  
  
The bard laughed. "Looks like someone has something on their mind. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. No, it's alright. I think you should go tell Joxer you love him now, though. He's right over there." Xena pointed.  
  
"Alright..." Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
~*~  
  
Ares sat on the other side of the fire, watching the flames. As he looked past the fire to Xena, he heard Eos sitting herself behind him.  
  
"She doesn't want you, ya know?"  
  
The God of War didn't even look at the goddess. "She loves me, she wants me, but she won't let herself have me."  
  
"Exactly. She won't let herself be with you, so why not take things where we left off?"  
  
"Because, Eos, even if I were to give up on Xena, I would never go back to you. I'd sooner condemn myself to Tartarus."  
  
Eos ran her hand down his arm, moving her body closer to him. "Ares, I was with you for one hundred and seventy three years...didn't any of that mean anything to you? Didn't you care about me."  
  
"I cared about you, and I still do. But if you cared about me, you'd let me be with the woman I love."  
  
The Goddess of Dawn looked confused for a moment, seeming to question herself in her mind. A moment later she disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joxer?"  
  
The man turned around, and upon seeing Gabrielle he looked down at the ground. Before she could say another word, he spoke. "Gabby, I'm so sorry about last night. I was drunk...everything that happened...I'm sorry...I...said stuff that you weren't supposed to hear..."  
  
"But was it true?" Gabrielle asked gently.  
  
Joxer was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "Yeah, Gabby, it was."  
  
"I love you too, Joxer."  
  
The warrior's head shot up and he looked at her, unbelieving. "You-you what?"  
  
She stepped closer to him. "I love you too."  
  
His eyes were wide as she tilted her head up to kiss him. He hesitated a moment, and then leaned down and kissed her softly. She was the one to deepen it, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted, he looked down at her. "Oh Gabby..."  
  
The bard silenced him with another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Drunken gods and goddesses thrashed their bodies around the bright bonfire in a insane dance, some rubbing up against each other in vulgar movements and some ridding themselves of unnecessary clothing, which Xena found led them to removing some rather *very* necessary clothing. She looked past the intoxicated "all powerful beings" to watch the God of War.   
  
Light of the flames flickered across his handsome face, making him look more breathtaking than she ever thought she had seen him. He sat on a black blanket, barely visible in the night's darkness, with his legs out and his arms slightly behind him, holding himself up. The god stared deeply into the flames, with his head tilted to one side in a pose that Xena had to admit was very sexy. Startling the Warrior Princess, Ares' eyes suddenly found her staring at him, and she quickly averted her own in time to see Apollo approaching her.  
  
She didn't give him any notice until he sat down beside her, and she looked at him with a bored expression. "Apollo?"  
  
He smiled at her - a smile that she found she really didn't care for in the least. "Xena, Xena, Xena. Might I take this moment to say that you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
And she did look beautiful, but she of course already knew that. She wore a red dress on which Ares had complimented her on many an occasion.  
  
"Why thank you, Apollo. Might I take this moment to say that you look just as obnoxious and witless as usual?"  
  
His eyes had left hers shortly after speaking, and now settled on her easily seen cleavage. He didn't look up at her when she spoke, but the corner of his mouth rose in a half-grin, and he nodded.  
  
"I suppose I deserved that," he said and finally looked at her. "But really, Xena, why not forget everything that's happened between us and start again?"  
  
When she didn't say anything, he continued.  
  
"Maybe I could join you for a few drinks...we could dance...then go to my room..." He rose a hand, taking a lock of her raven hair and twisting it around his finger, waiting for a response.  
  
She smiled sweetly, leaning her head closer to him. Throatily, she whispered with a smirk, "Go fuck yourself."  
  
As his hand froze, she moved away from him and stood, walking away without another word.  
  
He watched her go, a frown on his face. "Damn."  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY FOUR  
  
Aphrodite flopped down on a couch, lips in a pout. It was raining outside, and the Goddess of Love did not like rain. She looked around the room.  
  
None of the minor gods had bothered coming since it was raining and all. The twelve Olympians and their Chosen were the only people who occupied the lounging area. Most of the men were sleeping, which Aphrodite supposed was better than them being drunk. The women were sitting around talking; well, most of them. Athena and her little group took up most of the women, and left only Aphrodite and Xena out. Xena was alone on her couch, a few yards in front of the one on which Ares laid.   
  
Aphrodite smiled. The Warrior Princess was staring at the sleeping god, and had been for nearly an hour now. The Goddess of Love moved to lean against the back of the couch Xena occupied, wondering what was going through her mind. She regarded her brother for a moment.  
  
{Gee, he is kinda cute when he's asleep. Whoa, 'Dite, don't even start, that's Xena's boy!}  
  
"So, Warrior Babe, what ya thinkin about?" Aphrodite asked as she moved to the front of the couch to sit next to her.  
  
Xena looked over at her. "Nothing much."  
  
"I hope you're thinking about giving my Bro there a chance," the goddess hinted, holding up her hand to inspect her fingernails.   
  
"It won't work."  
  
"True love always works."  
  
"And you call what we have true love?!" Xena asked, eyebrow rose. "Our love for each other is anything *but* true! He did every damn thing he could think of to torture me when I started fighting for good. I've betrayed him more times than I ever want to remember! True love? Don't think so."  
  
Aphrodite shook her head and crossed her legs, resting her hands on her knee. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the goddess asked, "What is it you love about him?"  
  
"Aphrodite..."   
  
"Sweetie, really. Answer the question."  
  
Xena sighed. "Alright. I love the way he stands up for me, even when I can do it myself. I love the way he teases me and grins that charming grin of his. I love the way he acts like there's no woman who could ever compare to me. And how he knows when I'm lying, just by the tone in my voice or by looking into my eyes. No one else can do that. And I love...I love the way he worships me..."  
  
The Goddess of Love couldn't suppress her grin. "In his every movement everyday, or in bed?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Then girl, why won't you let this work?"  
  
"Because it can't. He's war, he's the person I'm fighting against, he's my nemesis, he's the one who trains all these warlords that I fight against."  
  
Aphrodite gave her an incredulous look. "Huh? Honey, if he trained all the warlords you fight then I'm pretty sure that you'd have a much harder job than you do now."  
  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is that it cannot work."  
  
"It has to work. If you love him in all of those ways...then what are you going to do without him?" The goddess rose and walked away, leaving Xena to stare again at the man across from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Aphrodite looked over at Xena, wondering if what she had said would pull it off. She doubted it...it may have given the Warrior Princess a little boost, but she was strong-willed. When she made up her mind about something, she usually didn't change it.  
  
"Oh well...it'll work out in the end...my bro loves her more than anything in the world," Aphrodite said to herself, and then turned around, searching for someone to talk to. She spotted her two latest lovebirds, Joxer and Gabrielle, and decided to pay them a cheery visit.  
  
~*~  
  
After the banquet, Xena walked into the lounging room with Gabrielle, barely hearing a word that she said. She only noticed that the bard was gone when she heard a voice call to her from across the room.  
  
"Hey, Sexy, over here!"  
  
Xena saw Hermes beckoning to her, and Ares sitting beside him, looking uncomfortable and ready to knock the messenger god unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Xena! Get your cute ass over here!"  
  
{Anything to stop you from shouting those things across the room, Hermes} she thought silently, and made her way over to them.  
  
~*~  
  
Xena absently took a glass of wine from a tray that was being offered to her, and then went to sit across from Hermes and Ares.  
  
Hermes began talking a mile a minute, and then after about thirty nods and "mmm"s and "uh huh"s from his companions he finally stopped and looked from the God of War to the Warrior Princess.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Nothing," Ares muttered.  
  
"It's just hard for us to get in a word with your mouth moving so fast is all," Xena said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Hermes began talking even faster about nothing much at all, something he knew everything about.  
  
Xena sighed and realized she was still holding a glass of wine in her hands. She rose it to her lips, and then stopped. Looking down at it, she sniffed it cautiously. A moment later the glass shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor, the liquid pooling around the broken remains.   
  
Hermes stopped in mid-sentence, and Ares looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Poison."  
  
Ares' eyes immediately shot around the room, landing on Eos. She didn't even look at him, seemingly too caught up in her conversation with Strife.  
  
"Eos doesn't give up easily. You're going to have to watch yourself, Xena," Ares said, eyes meeting hers.  
  
The Warrior Princess nodded. "I always do."  
  
~*~  
  
Eos glanced over at Xena, seething. She disappeared without an explanation to Strife.  
  
He made a face, sighing dramatically. "I don't know what Uncle Ares saaaaaaaw in her, I mean, geeeeeeeez, she's sucha bitch!" He giggled a high-pitched giggle, something that always succeeded to annoy everyone within a half-mile of him.  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY FIVE  
  
Xena sat on the top steps of the temple, watching as the rain pelted down upon the ground. The earthy smell filled her nose, causing memories of childhood days to come back to her. The wind picked up a little, and she brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her head on her knees.  
  
A presence washed over her, and she shivered slightly. He sat down next to her, crossing his arms over his thighs and staring out into their cool surroundings.  
  
"Have you seen Eos lately," he asked finally.  
  
She shook her head 'no', not bothering to look at him.  
  
"She'll probably turn up sooner or later...so watch your back..."  
  
"Good advice, Ares," a voice said from behind them. Ares turned to see the goddess standing behind them, but Xena merely shook her head, still staring off. "But it probably won't help in our upcoming battle."  
  
"Battle?" the God of War asked, brow rose.  
  
"Yes, I challenge your little Xena to a fight. Outside in the ring. Now."  
  
"Now? It's pouring out there, Eos."  
  
She smiled. "Just makes things more interesting. So, you up for it?" she asked Xena.  
  
The Warrior Princess finally turned to look at them. A strand of hair fell out over her face as the wind picked up, and she absently moved it. "If you're up for getting your ass kicked."  
  
Eos rolled her eyes, and walked out into the rain, heading for the combat ring. Xena waited for a few moments before she rose, following the goddess. Ares shot up and grabbed her arm.   
  
"She's a goddess."  
  
"And you're a god," she said flatly, continuing to walk towards Eos.  
  
"Xe, you can't win."  
  
"Since when has your faith in me disappeared?"  
  
He pulled her back roughly, forcing her to look at him. "You can't fight a god, Xena. You may be the most skilled warrior in the world, but she has powers."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to set some rules then, won't we?"  
  
~*~  
  
Eos waited impatiently for them to reach the battle area. "Hurry up!" she shouted. "I don't have all day!"  
  
Just to spite her, they walked slower than they had been. When they did finally reach her, Ares spoke. "One rule, Eos. No fire balls, bolts of lightening or energy, etc."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Alright, I accept that rule." She walked towards the middle of the ring. Xena followed, but Ares once again tugged on her arm.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
She nodded shortly, and joined Eos.  
  
As the two women started trading blows, Ares stood at the sidelines, watching every move. Xena was doing pretty damn good, considering that this was indeed a goddess. They fought for...what? Hours? Minutes? Ares wasn't sure; all he knew was that Xena was starting to tire.  
  
Xena knew that as well. She'd lost her footing on the wet soil more times than she liked, causing her to take more blows than she would have normally. But, even without using the godly powers, Eos still had the strength and stamina to defeat her even if it was not raining. Now, as the goddess moved to deliver another blow to her stomach, Xena moved quickly to the left, backhanding the goddess in the face. It distracted her for a moment, and Xena moved in front of her. She brought her right leg up to connect with the goddess' knee, then to her stomach, and then whirled around and brought a high kick to her head. She swooped down and knocked Eos' feet out from underneath her.  
  
Breathing heavily, Xena backed away, hands clutching her stomach where she had been hit numerous times during the fight. She turned around and looked at Ares, both of them silent and just staring at each other.  
  
Eos laid down on the ground, limbs stretched out and breathing hard. She laid her head back, closing her eyes. A jolt of pain shot through her, followed by a surge of power.  
  
/You have not finished, Eos.../  
  
When her eyes opened, they glowed an demonic red. She looked towards Xena and growled lowly, jumping to her feet in one swift movement.   
  
Ares saw this and yelled a warning, but it was a second too late. Eos wrapped her hands around Xena's throat, cutting off her oxygen. Xena's hands went up to try to pry the goddess from her, but Eos' grip held strong.  
  
The God of War watched as Xena's face turned pale. "Eos, let her go! You're going to kill her!" When his words had no affect, he ran out into the ring and tackled Eos, sending her to the muddy ground. They both rose and Ares looked in his old flame's eyes.  
  
{What in Tartarus...} he asked himself as he saw the red glow in her eyes. He moved to strike her, and then stopped.  
  
When Eos saw his hand raise to hurt her, her body started to shake. Her hands rose to cover her head, and she thrashed around. A piercing scream erupted from her body. She looked up at him briefly before running away.  
  
Ares watched her, a confused look on his face. He had seen the redness vanish from her eyes before she had ran, and wondered what had caused it. He turned back around to kneel beside Xena, who was on her knees gasping for breath and rubbing her neck.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, moving her hair aside to find red marks where Eos' fingers hand been.  
  
"I'm...fine," she said slowly, and looked up at him.  
  
"Are you sure, Xena?" She nodded and he helped her to her feet, planting a kiss on her forehead before letting go of her arm. He looked at her and asked, "Did you see her eyes?"  
  
Xena rose a brow. "She was behind me...I didn't see her at all."  
  
"They were glowing this...this red or something. I don't know what happened."  
  
"I wonder if she'll come back."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, after answering everyone else's questions and Ares being criticized by Zeus about what he saw, they finally made it into their bedchamber.   
  
Ares went to the window, resting his arms on the sill and looking out.  
  
Xena let her mud-caked armor and leathers fall to the floor. Her shift was clean, so she left that on and sat down on the bed, grabbing a cloth and basin of water from the table.  
  
She dipped the rag into the water and then squeezed the excess moisture out. She carefully leaned down and ran the cloth on her injured leg, trying to clear away the blood. During the fight she had slipped and fallen to land on a rock sticking out of the soil, which had cut into her leg. When she was done cleaning that, she moved in front of the full length mirror. She wiped away the blood from her nose, and then absently caressed the bruise on her temple with the damp cloth. When she turned back around, she saw that Ares hadn't moved from his spot by the window.  
  
She walked over to him and leaned her back against the wall next to the window. When he didn't look at her she asked, "What's wrong? Zeus get on your nerves because he didn't believe you?"  
  
Ares didn't seem to hear her at first, and then blinked a couple times. He looked over at her absently. "Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head and then looked back to the window. "Nothing..."  
  
"What is it?" she persisted. "I know something's wrong."  
  
Ares sighed and after a moment said, "I almost hit her."  
  
Xena looked at him blankly. "Huh?"  
  
"I almost hit her," he repeated.  
  
She was silent, digesting what he had said. "You still love her then?"  
  
"No!" Ares said, eyes shooting over to meet hers. "You know who I love, Xena. It's just...when I was about to hit her she changed back into her normal self...she looked betrayed...scared...hurt. I've never hit her before. I - I hate her for what she's doing to you...but..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY SIX  
  
The next afternoon the sky was cloudy and dark, but it had not yet begun to rain, so the gods were outside. Xena and Ares were sitting down and leaning against the side of the temple, watching with bored expressions on their faces as Autolycus, Joxer, and Hermes attempted to hold an archery competition.  
  
"Twenty dinars says the idiot will shoot himself by the end of this," Ares dully.  
  
"Which idiot would that be?" Xena replied flatly, watching the three trying to notch their arrows without dropping everything.  
  
Ares shrugged, and then stood up. "I'm bored; let's go inside for awhile." He offered his hand down to her, which she took and pulled herself up with.  
  
As they rounded the corner to go to the temple entrance, both heard a noise from the bushes. A moment later, Eos emerged, clothes torn and hanging in rags, face dirty and eyes lost.  
  
"Ares..." she murmured as she neared him. She didn't seem to see Xena as she threw herself into the God of War's arms.   
  
Ares, looking uncomfortable, put his arms around the goddess' shoulders and held her. "Shh...shh..." he whispered softly as Eos started to sob in his arms. "What's wrong, Eos?"  
  
"Ares...Ares...I - I'm so sorry," she cried. "Please help me...please...please...please..."  
  
"I don't understand. What's going on?"  
  
"I - I was so stupid. I made a deal with - with Dahak!"  
  
Xena took in a sharp breath and looked at Ares, alarmed.  
  
Ares mirrored her look and asked of the goddess, "What do you mean? What was the deal?"  
  
"He said - that he would help me get you - if I killed Xena." She tried to catch her breath. "Dur - During the fight, he came into my body! When I was down on the ground, he - he entered me and took control! It was all him, Ares... As soon - as soon as you rose your hand to hit me - I - I overcame him and got in control again. I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I should never have made a deal with him..." Her body began to wrack with sobs again.  
  
"Shh...shh...Eos, stop crying..."  
  
"Please, Ares, you - you have to keep him a - away from me! Please..." She clung to him, tears hitting his chest as she cried.  
  
Ares looked over at Xena and mouthed 'what can we do?' 'Nothing' was the only answer he got.  
  
"Eos, I - I'm sorry. I can't help you..."  
  
She looked up at him, eyes red from the tears and wide with confusion. "What? Why won't you help me...? Please, Ares, protect me from him!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do..."  
  
"Wh - What? What? Please...Ares...please..." she begged.  
  
Xena finally cut in. "You've condemned yourself, Eos. That's what you get for tanglin' with gods like Dahak."  
  
Eos at last took notice of her, but Xena silently wished she hadn't spoken when she saw her eyes take on a reddish tinge. Ares also must have seen it out of the corner of his eye because before the goddess could attack Xena, he stepped in between them. This caused Eos to come colliding with Ares instead of her original target, and when she recovered, she glared over at the god. She kicked him in the chest multiple times before he could pull away and sweep her off the ground. He pinned her down, using his weight and strength to keep her there.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself! Fight him, Eos! Don't let Dahak rule you!" When she started to struggle, he began shouting obscenities to her and suddenly she convulsed, and then the glow went from her eyes. She looked up at him, hurt, and he let her rise to her feet. Once up, she did not look at him again, but instead ran off into the forest, mumbling two words over and over: I'm sorry.  
  
Ares shot a look at the Warrior Princess. "Smooth, Xena, get her riled up again!"  
  
"How in Tartarus was I supposed to know she'd blow up again?!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Silence! Silence! SILENCE!" Zeus roared finally. Everyone stopped talking abruptly, eyes resting on the King of the Gods. Seeing this, Zeus continued, "Ares and Xena have brought to our attention that Eos, Goddess of the Dawn has made a deal with the One Great Evil Dahak. Tonight we will discuss what to do about this. Ares, please tell the rest of us what happened earlier this afternoon."  
  
They were sitting in the statue room. Zeus, Xena, and Ares were sitting on the steps in front of the statue of the King of the Gods. The rest of the gods and their Chosen sat in front of their own places on the steps.  
  
Ares remained seated and for the billionth time relayed his tale. "As you all know, yesterday Eos challenged my Chosen Xena to a fight. After awhile, Xena downed her, and Eos suddenly jumped back up and started strangling her. During this time, Eos' eyes were glowing red. When I separated them, I went to fight Eos but before I hit her the redness drained from her eyes and she looked like her normal self again. She ran off.  
  
Earlier today, Xena and I were heading back into the temple and we were confronted by Eos again. This time, however, she was sobbing and throwing herself into my arms and telling me that she was sorry, etc. I asked what for and she told me that she made a deal with Dahak. If she killed Xena, Dahak would help her get me back." At this he rolled his eyes. "I told her that there was no way I could help her, and she asked why, and Xena said something about her condemning herself. She totally went insane again with the red demon-y eyes and charged Xena, but ended up running into me instead as I stepped between them. When I finally got her to calm down by pinning her to the ground and shouting at her to get a grip, she came back to herself and ran off again. That's all that happened."  
  
Murmurs went throughout the room as the gods and mortals discussed this. Zeus rose to stand up again and said in a loud voice, "Are there any ideas on what we should do to Eos?"  
  
Apollo stood. "Well, we obviously can't let her go around like this anymore. She could pose to be a threat since this is Dahak and all."  
  
Ares looked over at Xena. "Gee, he figured that all out by himself."  
  
"Yes, Apollo, we cannot allow her to continue to go on. But what should be done? Is there anyone here that has an idea on how to keep Dahak from possessing her again?"  
  
"We should just kill the bitch!" someone shouted.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Let's kill her!"  
  
Agreement sounded throughout the room. Ares suddenly put his head in his hands, feeling sick for the first time in a couple hundred years. Xena looked over at him and saw this. She put a hand on his leg, squeezing it gently.  
  
As the shouts of agreement turned into a roar, Ares rose his head and looked up at them all, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Xena screamed, shooting up onto her feet. "There has to be another way than killing her! And you all should be ashamed of yourselves, wanting to kill one of your own kind!"  
  
"But you don't get it! She's a whore and a rebel and she defies all of us! She has no right to be a god!" Artemis spoke.  
  
"Art's right, Xena," Ares said softly. "Let them kill her."  
  
More shouts of agreement rang through the halls, and Xena sat back down. Zeus held up his hands for silence. "I will kill her on sight if she appears here tomorrow. We will be gathered in this room, and none but the Olympians and their Chosen will be allowed here."  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY SEVEN  
  
Dark. Overcast. Again.  
  
Aphrodite rested her head on one hand, looking around the room. She was not one of the gods that supported killing off Eos. She was Ares' old girlfriend after all...and Aphrodite knew that he still cared about her. Besides, the girl had some awesome outfits. What a waste...  
  
All the gods were in the ritual room, sitting on their thrones. Their Chosen were at their feet, sitting with their backs against the front of the throne. What they were going to witness today was something that happened very rarely. They had been welcoming it last night, yet today they felt nervous. They would see the death of a god, something that had only taken place by the hand of Zeus one time.  
  
Xena looked up at Ares, frowning at his now trademark 'I'm not here right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I stop staring off into space' look.  
  
Nobody made a sound for hours. Only the crackling of the torches near the thrones could be heard.  
  
The temple door swung open, gracing them with a cold gust of wind. Everyone held their breath as Eos walked in, arms around herself and clothes in tatters.  
  
"Ares...Ares...please," she whispered, walking up to him, oblivious of the other gods around her. "Help me, Ares...please..."  
  
He swallowed hard, hands clutching the sides of his throne so hard that he was sure he would crush the stone.   
  
"I'm sorry...so sorry...please...please...help me..."  
  
Ares looked into her eyes, seeing a multitude of emotions. Sadness, pain, regret, hurt, desperation, and confusion. He looked away quickly, to the ground beside him. Images played through his mind. Whispers of their past. He tried to force the thoughts from his mind and looked to Zeus.  
  
The King of the Gods was looking at his son patiently, not willing to take the goddess' life without his consent.  
  
{He's going to make me tell him that it's alright?! He wants me to tell him to kill the woman I was in love with? The one I spent one hundred some years with? Oh Tartarus.}  
  
Ares looked back over to Eos. She had grown silent, now aware that the other Olympians were present. She looked around, confused.  
  
{Maybe they're going to help me stop Dahak...} she thought.  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at her. {She's so young...so young...she shouldn't have her life taken away from her like this... But it has to be done...it *has* to be done. Now.}  
  
Ares pried his eyes off of the goddess, looking back at his father. He nodded, hardly moving his head, but enough for Zeus to understand.  
  
A bright ball of golden light appeared in his hands. It grew larger in seconds, and with one last look at Ares, he hurled the bolt of energy at the small goddess.  
  
Eos saw it coming towards her and screamed. As it made contact with her chest, her scream cut off abruptly, and she fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Ares closed his eyes as he heard the thud of her body hitting the marble ground. He rested his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, he rose, walking over to where she lay. He knelt down beside her, and ran his face over her eyes, closing them.   
  
"Good bye, Eos."  
  
Lightening now flashed repeatedly outside and the thunder came one rumbling crash after another. Rain poured down, the sparkling tears of heaven mourning the loss of a long honored goddess.  
  
~*~  
  
THE FOLLOWING NIGHT  
  
Two torches were all that lit the dark night. The God of War and the Warrior Princess sat on the temple stairs, the rain cascading down not three inches in front of them. It hadn't let up since the young goddess had perished.   
  
"No one understands," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Xena almost jumped, his voice startling her because she hadn't heard him speak since it had happened. "What don't they understand?" she asked gently.  
  
"Me... Eos..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No, you don't!" he said. "You didn't even know her."  
  
Xena pursed her lips. "Then tell me. Tell me what nobody understands."  
  
"We were the outcasts. She was a rebel. Hated living up to other people's expectations. I was...well...the God of War. Not my fault there. I was given the responsibility; I didn't get to choose. But, of course, none of the others accepted me. She - she understood me. And, on the outside, I know that she sounds like a bitch, but once you get to know her...she's not bad... And...Tartarus, she loved me. But she got...restless. She wanted to see what else was out there...she'd grown up in Greece, you know? You know that she didn't tell me she left...well, the reason behind was that we'd gotten into a fight. So she just left. I was mad when she left...but I understood it. I don't blame her. But the way I talked to her when she came back...why did I do that? I shouldn't have been that...harsh... And tonight...I killed her. I let her die."  
  
~*~  
  
The next eight days of the festival were nothing like those before them. The cheery and somewhat drunken atmosphere of the previous days had vanished and was replaced with a solemn quietness. Autolycus and Hermes had attempted numerous times to brighten the mood, but nothing had worked. Xena hadn't talked to Ares hardly at all since that night; save the times she tried to get him out of their room to do something.  
  
At the moment, Xena was sitting down on a couch with Gabrielle beside her. Even the bard was more quiet than usual, not talking a mile a minute about how she was so happy with Joxer like she usually did.  
  
"Do you think he's going to get over it?" the blond asked softly, the first sentence spoken for over ten minutes.  
  
Xena immediately knew who 'he' was. "I don't know," she murmured. "But I'd do anything to have our cocky, conceited God of War back."  
  
Gabrielle gave a half-smile at her description, and then it faded when she saw the look that Xena wore. "You're really worried about him, aren't you?"  
  
The Warrior Princess nodded, drinking the rest of the wine in her glass with one gulp.  
  
~*~  
  
KARSUTHA: DAY SIXTEEN  
  
"What are you going to do for the gift tonight?" Gabrielle asked desperately.  
  
"I have no idea. I *was* going to give him this dagger I had specially made...it's blade was dipped in poison and one scratch from it can prove to be fatal...but I doubt that would be a good idea since..."  
  
Gabrielle nodded understandingly. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Athena's gift... Joxer, what are you giving Aphrodite?"  
  
Joxer blushed slightly and grinned. "It's a surprise, Gabby."  
  
"Oh...well, guys! Give me some advice here!"  
  
"Don't wait 'till the morning before the gift-giving to pick out a gift next time."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
A couple moments later a pink flash of light announced the coming of a god. Aphrodite gave a small smile. "So, what are all you guys talkin' 'bout?"   
  
"What to give -"  
  
"I got it!" Gabrielle finally exclaimed, cutting off her best friend. "Aphrodite, I need your help!"  
  
~*~  
  
There were rows and rows of white candles all over the floor: between the thrones, and on the floor and stairs surrounding the ritual pillow. The room smelt of vanilla, this being because they had been burning at least a hundred sticks of incense since the morning.   
  
The Chosen lined up in the hallway just like they had sixteen days before, except their gifts were in the place of the torches they had carried. Autolycus had long since given up on making any jokes or humorous remarks, and now just stood in silence, waiting for his cue. When the gods appeared in their thrones, he began to walk out, Jareth by his side. Xena and Joxer followed, as did all of the others.  
  
When they reached the thrones, Xena and Joxer split up. An empty-handed Xena walked slowly up the stairs to the pillow, and kneeled down on it, head bowed. As the other Chosen began speaking and presenting their gods with the gifts, Xena dared a glance up at Ares. His back was against the throne, arms resting on the sides, and eyes staring down at his hand as if in deep thought.  
  
Xena listened carefully as she heard Gabrielle's soft voice speak to Athena.  
  
"Goddess of Infinite Wisdom, on this full moon I bestow on thee a gift."  
  
The Warrior Princess heard the rustle of her gift and then Gabrielle handed it up to her.   
  
"A tapestry of your favorite philosopher. May his memory live on in your heart forever."  
  
Xena smiled to herself and listened for her cue. When she heard Apollo's Chosen begin his speech, her throat started to get dry. She closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them again to look up at Ares.   
  
{Is he even going to hear me?} she thought silently, frowning and again bowing her head.  
  
When Aaron finished, she cleared her throat and began, looking up at him again, having decided that she wanted to see if he was listening or not.   
  
"Ares, God of War-"  
  
He didn't even look down at her.  
  
"-on the night of this full moon...the last night of Karsutha...I offer to you..."  
  
Still no reaction. A thousand different curses ran through her mind.  
  
"-my heart."  
  
Nothing. A thousand much more colorful obscenities rushed through her head as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
Everyone waited for a response. Xena bowed her head again, trying to tell Joxer to begin and that getting an answer from the god was a lost cause. But before he could begin, Xena found herself being pulled up onto Ares' throne and his tongue finding its way inside her mouth.  
  
When he let her go, he offered a smile, almost like his old one. "Your gift is accepted, Princess."  
  
She stared at him and then nodded slowly, walking backwards to the pillow. Before she bowed her head again she realized what had just happened and grinned up at him. A few seconds later, Joxer began his own speech.  
  
"Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, tonight I make to you a promise. I promise to wed Gabrielle, Bard of Potedaia."  
  
Xena heard Gabrielle let out a shriek and run over to Joxer as Aphrodite squealed happily. Xena turned around just in time to see the bard pounce on Joxer, wrapping her arms around him and laughing and crying at the same time. Not able to stop herself, she turned around and smiled at Ares again. Standing up, she quickly made her way over to him and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to hers.  
  
When she pulled away she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"Oh, and Ares? I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
It has been two months since Karsutha has drawn to end. Here I lay, under the stars with my new husband Joxer the Mighty. My best friend, the Warrior Princess, has left earlier this morning and only the gods...particularly Ares...know where she is. The following weeks will be war-free, a promise made to heroine by her patron god. But she will return to her me when she has worked out how she and the God of War will pursue their mortal-god relationship, and we - with the help of Joxer - will find new adventures and continue to spread peace throughout the lands of Greece. Until then, I will cherish my time alone with my soul mate, and hope that all is well with Xena.  
  
Gabrielle set down her quill and looked over the parchment. Satisfied, she rolled it up and tossed it over near the saddlebags. She turned around to her other side and snuggled closer to the sleeping man beside her, eyes closing and mind drifting into the Dreamscape.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
